


Noche de tragos

by bensolos_simp



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Drunken Flirting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, La escritora ya no sabe que otra etiqueta poner, No Sex, POV Multiple
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bensolos_simp/pseuds/bensolos_simp
Summary: Después de una noche de tragos Rey despierta en su apartamento con un no muy agradable compañía, su Jefe Ren.Juntos se darán cuenta de lo que realmente sienten uno del otro.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Extraño comienzo

**Extraño comienzo**

* * *

Despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza y sin recordar las últimas 12 hrs.  
Pero ahí estaba en su habitación algo desordenada pero era suya, agradecida de al menos no estar en lugar extraño o con un extraño, ese pensamiento hizo que automáticamente se diera cuenta de que estaba solamente con su ropa interior y no como habitualmente con su pijama, rezo para que no hubiera alguien a su lado, para su colmo escuchó como alguien se movió, pero no hizo tanto ruido como para reconocerlo y ni siquiera alcanzo a verlo.

Demasiadas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, la primera era ¿ _Como demonios la persona a su lado termino aquí?,_ no era la primera vez que le pasaba pero al menos las veces anteriores sabía quien estaba a su lado, y hoy era la excepción, segunda _¿Quién era el desconocido o posible conocido a su lado?,_ realmente quería ver quien era pero antes debía analizar el contexto.

Lentamente y sin moverse tanto, echo un ojo rápido al piso de su habitación registrando cada lado buscando indicios de quien era la persona a su lado. Para su desgracia no había más que ropa de ella.

Regreso a su posición en la que dormía y entre sus pensamientos estaba la idea de que era mejor que estuviera a su lado un conocido o un desconocido, si era un desconocido que encontró en el bar (empezó a recordar que estaba en un bar con sus amigos) no sería tan incomoda la situación pues no hay problema tuvieron sexo y ya adiós, si era un conocido sería mucho más incómodo pues tal vez era uno de sus amigos (que para ella era poco probable), o uno de sus compañeros de trabajo eso sería peor pues se lleva bien con casi todos excepto con su jefe, el maldito le fastidia los días por cosas muy estupidas desde un clip hasta un error en la impresión de su reporte de la cual ella no tenía nada de culpa, cambiando de pensamiento decide que será mucho mejor si es un desconocido. Se arma de valor para asomarse a ver con quien había pasado la noche....

"...Mierda" se tapa la boca automáticamente para no ser escuchada, se da cuenta que es Ren su maldito jefe.

Pena, vergüenza, desesperación, duda, culpa y un poco solo un poco de rabia son lo que siente al ver a su jefe dormir a su lado, se pregunta _¿como diablos paso esto?,_ en que momento el apareció en el bar, recordando que su salida al bar fue después de la oficina por lo tanto iban sus compañeros y su jefe.

Ella realmente desearía estar en la casa de él, sería fácil escapar y menos incómodo para ambos supone ella, pero ahí estaba varada en su cama y a lado su jefe. Seguía haciéndose preguntas como _¿Él estaría tan ebrio como para no darse cuenta de que no estaba en su casa, que había una chica a su lado y que esa chica era nada menos que Rey, la chica a la que molesta cada día en el trabajo?_ y lo más importante _¿Quién empezó esto?_

Él es muy guapo pero es un idiota, lo conoce como jefe y no como el verdadero él, pero no creé que eso se separe debe ser igual como jefe y como persona, o _¿tal vez no?_ Tal vez por eso terminaron aquí ella conoció al verdadero Ren y después se fueron a la cama, _¿Habrá sido bueno?_ fue el siguiente pensamiento dándose un golpe interno diciendose así misma que no debería pensar eso.

Cuando menos pensó él se despertó y no la había visto aún, ella estaba nerviosa esperando lo peor...


	2. Preguntas sin Respuesta

**Preguntas sin Respuesta**

* * *

Ren despertó normal, si con un ligero dolor de cabeza pero nada que no arreglará un café y una aspirina, todo normal para él, hasta que realmente despertó y se percató de que no estaba en su cama, primeramente porque había mucho blanco y unos sutiles tonos rosa que combinaban a la perfección, nada que ver con sus sábanas tonos grises y negro, y segundo no sabía cómo llegó hasta ahí y con quien estaba, creyó que eso iba a ser lo más vergonzoso no recordar con quien había pasado la noche y además él no era así.

Pensó en salir huyendo de ahí total, ella al parecer estaba dormida sería fácil solo tenía que hacer 4 cosas, " _1\. salir de la cama sin despertarla, 2. Tomar su ropa y salir de la habitación, 3. Cambiarse afuera y 4. Salir del apartamento y tratar de olvidar todo_ esto".

Se escuchaba muy fácil pero empezó a pensar en los contras y si ella despertaba mientras él se escapa, eso se iba a ver muy egoísta de su parte pues como pasas la noche con una chica y te vas " _No eres así_ ", " _No eres un cretino bueno si lo eres"_ pero no lo sería en este momento y ya estaba decidido aceptaría la realidad fuera lo que fuera.

Eso lo condujo a otro pensamiento en la cama de quien estaba acostado ni siquiera eso se le había ocurrido antes de pensar en escapar eso podría cambiar las cosas tal vez...

La chica a su lado estaba profundamente dormida no hacía ningún tipo de ruido al dormir.

Pasaron los minutos como si fueran horas tratando de recordar como había llegado hasta aquí y con quien, recordando que llegó mucho después que todos al bar ya que se quedó re-acomodando los informes de la semana y después bebió y bebió hasta no saber como llegó aquí, mientras todo eso pasaba por su mente inconscientemente volteó ligeramente hacía una mesita de noche cuando lo vio...

 _"Ohhh por Dios"_ pensó mientras veía ese brazalete con un dije que parecía un ojo y a la vez se sonrojaba, pues le pertenecía a Rey la chica que lo traía algo de cabeza.

Él ya sentía algo por ella pero no le había puesto nombre, lo único que él le decía eran quejas y quejas, pero la verdadera razón por la que él era así con ella era porque le daba tanta pena decir algo muy estúpido, así que la evitaba con quejas para no pasar tiempo con ella, que era completamente diferente a lo que él quería, tenía la intención de hablarle, invitarla a salir y pues a ver que pasa. Pero NO se salto todos los pasos y ahora está en su habitación.

" _Genial, que clase de persona va a pensar que soy"_ se dijo a si mismo.

No se dio cuenta que mientras él pensaba ella despertó e inconscientemente movió un poco su brazo asustandose solo un poco, pues no recordaba como o porque estaba con ella, así que se hizo el dormido pasaron unos 10 minutos hasta que ella se asomo a ver quien era el sujeto a su lado, pudo escuchar el golpe que se dio a si misma en la cara y después de otro rato sin hacer ruido se armó de valor y fingió que apenas se levantaba...


	3. ¿Una Serie de Eventos Desafortunados?

**¿Una serie de eventos desafortunados?**

* * *

Ambos se miraron, la pena y el sonrojo de sus mejillas invadía sus rostros preguntándose a si mismos por milésima vez ¿CÓMO LLEGARON HASTA AQUÍ"

El silencio se volvió peor que incómodo, era un ambiente tenso y pesado lleno de pena, vergüenza, intriga y podría decirse incluso un poco de deseo, solo un poco.

Y ahí estaba ella sentada en el mismo lugar donde había despertado con su mirada hacía abajo pensando en y como terminar esto de una vez por todas, y luego estaba él aún acostado pensando que si no se sienta podría evitar toda la que sería un posible discusión cosa que era típico para ambos, más pensamientos cruzaron por su mente como que él era en parte culpable de esto, pues estaba consciente que deseaba esto hace mucho pero no de esta manera, ¿y si tal vez ella quería lo mismo? eso explicaría porqué están aquí... sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ella iba a hablar pero nada salió de su boca excepto una tipo de mueca de vergüenza. Se armó de valor y soltó lo que se podría decir como la primera palabra.

-¿Así que...?- murmuró bajo como para sí mismo.

-Así que nada , aquí no paso nada, eso debe quedar muy claro- dijo, era claro que algo había pasado pero era mejor si no lo aceptaba, ¿no?.

-Pues algo pasó y es una pena que no lo recuerdo- lo dijo muy seguro de si mientras se sentaba a su lado se dio cuenta por la expresión en su rostro que eso la puso muy nerviosa.

-Entonces ¿tampoco recuerdas nada de lo que paso anoche?- asintió y en parte eso la alivió sería mucho más fácil olvidar por completo esto.

-Además...-dijo ella con algo de pena e intriga- ¿Porque sería una pena no recordarlo?.

-Pues la verdad...- empezó a decir muy lento-...es que realmente eres una chica muy linda y en serio estaba en mis planes...no se invitarte a tomar café o algo y.... aghhh que tonterías estoy diciendo olvídalo, sabes mejor ya me voy y si hay que olvidarlo.

-En serio, ¿planeabas invitarme a salir?- le dijo ella un poco más relajada de repente tal vez por su confesión el ambiente se volvió menos tenso.

-Si,- dijo como queja mientras buscaba su ropa y ponía los ojos en blanco- pero no importa es algo tonto como dije hace rato.

Se aclaró la garganta con temor, -No creo que sea tonto... es algo lindo. -siguió hablando algo entusiasta- Y para mi defensa creí que me odiabas o algo por el estilo, no se tal vez tenemos ideas erróneas uno del otro. O tú ¿Qué piensas?

-No te odio, lo siento si eso te di a entender, la verdad si lo dices por las demasiadas veces que hemos discutido, podría decirse es mi mecanismo de defensa para evitar la realidad- esta vez lo dijo muy seguro de si, y era una gran alivio para el decirlo en voz alta - ¿Y tu me odias?

Entonces es como si usara una máscara con todo el mundo y al fin salia el verdadero Ren pensó ella. La saco de sus pensamientos esa pregunta a la cual si se la hubieran preguntado hace unas horas contestaría SI sin pensarlo dos veces, pero algo cambio tal vez era asustada, intrigada y confundida mirada o solo eran los hechos que la ya llevaban a esta situación que había nacido de esa noche de tragos. -No, realmente no te odio, pero para ser sincera no eras de mi total agrado.

-¿ERA?- le dijo algo entusiasta

-Si lo eras en tiempo pasado, estamos en el presente- le contestó ella con sarcasmo- pero bien como cambian las cosas en una noche, ¿no?- el asintió muy confundido, pues qué significaba esto, ¿ya no se iban a gritar cada que podían? ¿ahora serian amigos? ¿podrían tomar ese café sin sentirse incómodos en algún momento?, -Si vaya que han cambiado.

-Bueno entonces,no se ¿te gustaría beber café? digo ya estamos aquí.

La emoción irradiaba en su rostro, pues de alguna manera ella le dio una segunda oportunidad, algo para intentar redimirse, podría ser.

-Entonces.... me vas a rechazar mi café o podría ser chocolate no se tendría que ir a la tienda a comprar ahora que lo pienso.....-empezó a balbucear-... es cierto ni siquiera tengo café:).

-Bueno entonces yo invito....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ya pasó casi un año desde esa noche, quién diría que esa noche de tragos y ese café cambiaría su vida para siempre, que por cierto aun no saben que paso y hasta la nombraron como _"Una serie de eventos afortunados",_ y como dijo su prometido esa mañana, "es una pena, no recordarlo". 

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fic ni siquiera yo se lo que hice;)  
> Esto ya estaba publicado en Wattpad, pero ando aprendiendo a usar esta plataforma para escribir entonces ya veremos que sucede😉  
> Gracias por leer❤


End file.
